


Bangani beqiniso

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Bangani beqiniso

Ukuzingela kwakhe kokuqala bekuyiqiniso.

Izipho eziningi kakhulu, umusa, ukuba wedwa. Akugcinanga kahle.

Inkemba (eyenziwe ngensimbi yeValyrian) ne-imeyili yeposi (ngezilinganiso eziqondile) kwakuyisipho esihle.

Kepha hhayi eyesithathu.

Umfana wayefana ne-buff ezomlibazisa. UJaime wayebuye namahlaya akhe ajwayelekile futhi exabana naye. Ukube izinto bezingenye indlela, ubungeke abe nazo squire.

Kwakufanele kube ngokuqinile. Ukugcizelela ukuthi ubengamdingi umhlaseli womfowabo kamalume asehlale naye isikhathi esithile. Yize esikhundleni salokho wayekwamukele. Wathatha umfana wahamba naye.

Mhlawumbe kwakuwukugqolozela kwakhe. Lokho kubukeka kwamfaka ekutholeni lokho akufunayo.

Noma mhlawumbe kwakuwukubukeka kwenja yomfana elahliwe.

-Bye Brienne.

Usale kahle uBrienne. Brienne!

Kungani ukhethe lowo mzuzu ukumbiza ngegama nangezwi lelo?

Wayefuna ukusho. Kwakungamazwi amabili kuphela. Izilabhisi ezine «Kahle Jaime». Kepha akakwazanga, esikhundleni salokho wavuma ngekhanda waya ehhashini lakhe. Ngayo yonke inhloso yokungabheki emuva nganoma isiphi isikhathi.

Wabeka unyawo olulodwa esihlalweni. Musa ukubheka. Wazijikijela phezulu wayohlala esihlalweni. Musa ukubheka. Walinda umfana ukuthi aqhamuke. Musa ukubheka. Amkhuthaze ihhashi. Musa ukubheka. Isinyathelo esisodwa. Musa ukubheka. Izinyathelo ezimbili. Musa ukubheka izinyathelo eziyisikhombisa. Musa ukubheka. Musa ukubheka. Musa ukubheka. Musa ukubheka. Musa ukubheka.

Waphenduka wambuka.

Wayekhona.

Lutho ukungihlanganisa nesikhathi sokuqala ngqa ukumbona.

Izinwele ezimfishane, ezihlanjululiwe. Engutsheni ezanikela imbeleko yakhe ephezulu. Futhi imaski embalwa ecashile ebusweni bakhe. Kwakuyilapho, futhi wambheka ngamehlo.

Hhayi ngokuhlekisa nangokudelela. Akunjengokungathi mkhulu kunaye. Uma kungenjalo ngokulingana, njengomlingani.

Waphenduka ngokushesha ngangokunokwenzeka.

Yize azi ukuthi ubengakwazanga ukufihla ubuso bakhe obudabukisayo. Ngakho-ke waphenduka. Wayengafuni ukubona ukuthi wabona kanjani ukuthi wadabukisa ukuhamba. Okwenza kude naye. Yize isikhathi esiningi abenzanga okungaphezu kokuvumelana ngalutho (noma ukuphikisana, okwakuyinto efanayo), wayekwazi ukumbona njengomuntu. Futhi hhayi njengesiboshwa esinyanyekayo ayekhona lapho ehlangana naye.

Futhi ngakho-ke i-Kingslayer yaba uSer Lannister waba uJaime.

Ngingakhumbula ukuhamba naye. Noma ngibonga ngenkemba (yensimbi ye-Valyrian) ne-imeyili yeposi (ngezilinganiso eziqondile) yayizizwa isondele kakhulu kuye noma ngabe yayingakwazi ukumbona.


End file.
